A Living Nightmare 2
by California Girl Sammy Phantom
Summary: Did i say this was complete? I lied! Danny and Sammy had been friend for 7 years until one day Sammy mysteriously vanishes. A month later Danny is worried sick police reports say she may not be alive but Danny thinks she is.
1. Danny's Worries

**_And so we continue with the tragic life of Samantha Goodman... Even though i just began the story, i already have the end finished._**

**_-Sammy S._**

* * *

A Living Nightmare 2

_**Evil as we know it,**_

_**Is a crime**_

_**But to Sammy Goodman, **_

_**It's a part of her that she can not lock away,**_

_**Any Longer.**_

Danny's Worries

Sammy had been missing for a month, according to police reports, the odds were that Sammy was no longer alive. Danny didn't believe the news though, he knew his best friend Samantha Goodman was alive. Danny had searched all over Amity Park, but no traces of Sammy's disappearance were found.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were sitting in the Nasty Burger. "Where is Sammy at anyways? We have looked all over the city and still haven't found her." Danny said," The odd part is that her mom isn't even searching that hard for her."

"Danny, we'll find her." Sam said.

"What if something really bad happened to her though." Danny said flinging the French-fries off the table. "What if the police are right! What if she is gone forever!"

Tucker looked at Danny," Danny, chill." Tucker said.

"Fine your right." Danny said. Danny's mouth opened and he saw his ghost sense. Suddenly a wall broke down, it was Skulker, at his side a small puppy, it was Sammy. Everyone ran out of the Nasty Burger, " I'm going ghost!" Danny said.

"Ah, ghost child. I've found you at last."

"Skulker, what are you doing here?" Danny asked looking at the puppy, which had a black collar on with tags.

Sammy looked up at Danny and smiled," Danny! It's me Sammy!"

"Sammy?" Danny asked," No, it can't be!" Danny fought off Skulker, while Sammy sat there. Danny pulled out his thermos and put Skulker inside.

Sammy finally had her chance to talk to Danny," Danny, really its me Sammy."

"What happened to you?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure." Sammy replied looking down.

"Well where have you been?" Danny asked.

"Danny last month, you were chasing a puppy down… that puppy was me, I've been stuck with Skulker, he adopted me as his pet from the Ghost Zone Pound." Sammy said," Fortunately he doesn't know I'm the ghost girl he's been searching for."

"You belong to him?" Danny said, stunned. Sammy nodded her head, yes.

"The problem is, I can't turn back into a girl… I don't know how to. I did it once but I quickly turned back into a puppy." Sammy said.

"I can take you to my house." Sam said.

"You will?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, I will." Sam repeated.

"Thanks Sam!" Sammy said.


	2. Sam and Sammy

**_I was babysitting yesterday and I wrote this it might be a little sketchy sorry if it is_**

_**-Sammy

* * *

**_

Sam and Sammy

Sam picked up Sammy," I'm got to take her with me right now, I have to go home."

"Bye Danny, bye Tucker." Sammy said.

Sam walked down to her house with Sammy in her hands. Sam opened her front door and was greeted by her parents," Sam welcome home." Sam's parents looked down at Sam's hands," Sam we didn't say you could get a dog." Sam's mom said.

"It's my friend's dog, she's out of town and she asked me to take care of her." Sam lied.

"Only till she comes back than,"

Sam ran up to her room and set Sammy down on her bed," So Sammy, I'm going to try and help you." Sam said

"How're you going to do that?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know how about you practice."

"Okay." Sammy tried to remember what she had looked like as a girl. '_Now what did I look like?'_ Sammy thought. She couldn't remember at all what she used to look like. This made it difficult to turn into a girl.

"Sammy, you can start any moment you want to." Sam told Sammy.

"I cant remember what I used to look like."

"I don't have a picture of you, sorry."

"Well this sucks." Sammy said

"I know." Sam got up and grabbed a remote than turned on the TV.

"Next on Amity News: Samantha Goodman" The TV announced, there were a few commercials than," 12 year old girl, Samantha Goodman is still missing. She was last seen in public in Math Class at Casper Junior High. Samantha was caught on camera during a weather report with ghost boy: Inviso-Bill." The TV showed Danny flying with an unconscious Sammy. Sammy memorized the picture of her immediately. "If any one finds Samantha ca-" Sam turned off the TV.

"Okay, Sammy did you see the picture?" Sam asked, Sammy nodded her head, yes.

Sammy thought of the picture really hard, she was getting taller. She was a girl again, only for half a second though. She turned back into a puppy," I tried." Sammy said.

"Yeah, let's call it good for now."

"Sam! We bought that dog some food!" Sam's mom called.

"I'll be back Sammy." Sam said, and she ran out of the room. Sammy looked around Sam's room. There were candles lit everywhere so than there was enough light to see. Sam came back with a big bag of dog food. She put down an old bowl and poured her some food. She ran inside the bathroom with another bowl, and came back with a bowl of water. "Sammy it's all I can give you to eat." Sam said.

Sammy sniffed the food, she opened her mouth and took a small bit, she swallowed it quickly and drank some water, "That stuff is disgusting." Sam complained.

"It's all I'm aloud to give you." Sam said.

"How about you try it? See what you think?" Sammy said.

"No, do I look like I'm the one who's a dog?"

"No, but…" Sammy stopped a rush of anger went through her," I give up."

"Good because that food is all you're eating."

Sammy couldn't seal the other part of her self any longer, her eyes turned a darker shade of red, her fur stood up on end, than it turned black. "S-Sam get away." Sammy said with difficulty.

"Why?" Sam asked.

Too late, Sammy leapt out at Sam. She growled viciously, there was a menacing look in her eyes. Sammy bit Sam's hand.

"Owe! Sammy, that hurt." Sam picked up Sammy and threw her inside a box.

The next day Sam took Sammy out of the box, she was her normal colors again. She was sleeping, Sam took a small dish towel and wrapped Sammy in it. She set down Sammy and picked up her back pack and took out all the useless papers, than put Sammy in it." Sam walked out of her door and to the school bus, on her way to school.

_

* * *

Lunch Time…

* * *

_

Sam sat down at the lunch tables out side, she set her back pack on the ground. She was joined by Danny and tucker shortly. "How's Sammy?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure." Sam said. She opened her back pack and pulled out Sammy," She seems fine to me."

"You brought her to school?" Danny asked, astounded that Sam snuck her in her back pack.

"Uh, yeah." Sam said. A shadow cast over them, some one had found out about Sammy.


	3. The Thing Skulker Cared about Most

_**There isn't much left to the story A Living Nightmare, I'm afraid to say, I've had the ending planed for such a long time, there's just a few chapters left. **_

_**-Sammy S.

* * *

**_

The Thing Skulker Cared about Most

The shadow went away, Sammy felt relieved, was it possible that the person didn't see her? Sammy couldn't be sure. Suddenly Sammy had a weird feeling in her, she felt like she was going to explode. Sammy shot up, she was girl again. "Yes!" Sammy said.

"Good job Sammy." Danny said patting her on the shoulder, but all he hit was air, Sammy vanished.

_With Sammy…_

Sammy stood in Skulker's Lair," Sammy there you are, where were you?" Skulker said.

Sammy looked at Skulker," I decided to hang out with my friends, sir that's all."

"You mean the ghost kid?"

"Yes." Sammy said

"What have I told you about him."

"I forget."

"He is no good, that ghost kid is my enemy, you cant see him or anyone you know Sammy." Skulker snapped.

"They care for me!" Sammy yelled, "Your lucky I returned to you!"

"I care about you to Sammy, I adopted you."

"You adopted me because I'm a pure dark-spirit!"

"I saved you!" Skulker yelled at Sammy.

"Saved me from what?" Sammy said curiously.

"There is a ghost named Vlad Plasmius, he wants to use you okay?"

"I doubt that." Sammy said, she turned into a ghost and flew out of Skulkers Lair. Several hours later Sammy was lost in the ghost zone, not to far away she could hear Skulker calling her. She ignored him, she kept on flying as fast as she could, she suddenly hit a wall.

A man turned around and said," What the-" The man looked down at Sammy, he had white hair held in a ponytail, his eyes were light blue. "Oh, hello there." The man said.

"Huh? I'm so sorry sir, I was running, well actually flying and well, I'm so sorry." Sammy said apologetically, Sammy accidently turned into a girl.

"Your Sammy Phantom, are'nt you?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am, how'd you know?"

"Oh that doesn't matter, you look like a wreck." The man grinned," Come and have some tea."

"Okay." Sammy said.

The man led Sammy into a large kitchen," Here sit down." The man pulled out a chair.

Sammy sat in it," Ah!" Sammy was strapped in to the chair very tightly, it caused her a lot of pain. Sammy turned into a puppy, with out thinking.

The man walked up to Sammy and looked at her tags on her collar. "Oh, so Skulker did adopt you, I thought he was bluffing." The man chuckled,

"What's so funny?" Sammy said.

"Oh, you don't know, you're the thing Skulker cares the most about, you're the only thing he loves!"

"No he doesn't!" Sammy yelled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Vlad Plasmius." The man said.

"Oh no." Sammy said. Vlad turned into a ghost and vanished in a purple swirl.


	4. Murderer

_**I hope no one will hate me!**_

_**-Sammy S.

* * *

**_

Murderer

Vlad returned hours later, Sammy was now a normal girl again. Vlad walked away once again, "What do you want with me?" Sammy called.

"Oh, you'll find out." Vlad said. He returned with a gun and set it so it faced Sammy. "He should be here any minute."

"Who?" Sammy said worried. A ghost flew through the portal, "Danny!" Sammy yelled.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Danny said worried.

"I think so."

"Danny, are you going to hand over your father?" Vlad asked Danny.

"Why would I?"

"Because if you don't, Sammy may be in a lot of pain." He pointed to a gun aimed at Sammy.

"No, you wouldn't"

"I would, and I can." Vlad walked to the gun.

"Fine, I'll give you my dad." Danny said.

"No!" Sammy yelled," I would rather be in pain than you giving your dad to him!"

"But Sammy." Danny said.

"Danny, I doubt he would even dare pull that trigger."

"Yes, I would. I killed you best friend Sammy, I made you like this."

"No, no." Sammy said, she couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, I did."

"No!" Sammy yelled. Danny looked at Sammy frightfully.

"Stop yelling Sammy, your going to push him over the edge." Danny said.

"I'm not going to stop!" Sammy yelled.

"Well, seeing how Danny hasn't made up his mind." Vlad said. He pulled the trigger, and it hit Sammy right in the chest. The straps that were holding down Sammy disappeared. Sammy fell down to the floor.

Danny ran up to Sammy "Sammy! Please talk!" Danny said. Sammy didn't talk, Danny checked her pulse, she was breathing. Blood was every where,_ 'Why wasn't she in ghost mode?'_ Danny thought. Danny took the bandanna that Sammy was wearing and put it over where the bullet had hit her. Danny picked up Sammy and flew to the first place that came to mind, Skulkers.


	5. Lost but Not Forgotten

_**God I hope no one will hate me for this!**_

_**-Sammy S.

* * *

**_

Lost but Not Forgotten

Danny sat in the Lab, worried about Sammy. He wouldn't leave till he knew Sammy was fine. Hours later Skulker walked in, he seemed upset. "Skulker is she okay?"

"I'm sorry… I'll miss her." Skulker said and he left.

"No." Danny said, he followed Skulker to his Lair. Danny saw Sammy lying on a bed, she wasn't breathing, moving or anything. The color seemed drained from her.

"I want you to take her, and bring her over to her parents." Skulker said.

"She only has a mom."

"Well than take her to her mom than."

Twenty minutes later Danny was in front of Sammy's house, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it." Sammy's mom said.

"Uh, friend of Sammy's, I found her." Danny said, a tear rolled down his face as he looked down at Sammy's limp body in his hands.

Sammy's mom opened the door, saw Sammy and slammed the door in Danny's face. "Take her away!"

Danny walked away and put her on a hill where the police could find her. "I'll never forget you Sammy." Danny said and left her side when he saw a cop car stop on the curve.


	6. The Graveyard

The Graveyard

Danny didn't attend Sammy's funeral, he didn't want to be upset any more than he was. A day after the funeral he went to her Grave. He read her Grave Stone:

_**Samantha Nicole Goodman**_

**_February 10th 1992- March 28th 2005_**

_**A friend that won't be forgotten.**_

Danny was joined by Tucker and Sam. Tucker was crying hysterically, "I should have asked her out." Tucker cried. Danny and Sam ignored him. Danny, Tucker and Sam had put their money together for her burial, her Mom didn't want to pay for it. Her gravestone was small but at least it was something. Danny placed a collar by her grave. It was a replica of the one she wore as a puppy. They stood in the grass, Sam lay down a bouquet of flowers. Tucker didn't have anything though, what he had was his love for her that he never showed her.

"Danny, why did she have to be buried here? It was a lot of money." Sam asked

Danny pointed to the grave stone next to hers it read:

_**Kyle Clarkson**_

**_November 17th 1992- March 29th , 2004._**

_**My best friend that I won't forget **_

_**-Sammy**_

"We wont forget you ever Sammy never." Danny said and put his hand on her grave and left.

_**

* * *

**_

Dedicated to My Dead Best Friend; Kyle Goodman,

_**Best friends are never forgotten**_

**_November 17th 1992- March 29th, 2004_**


End file.
